


SOMETHINGS MAKING ME CUM

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Ghosts Made Them Do It, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Cody and Noel get drunk and they decide to go ghost hunting in one of the theatres while they’re on tour. The “ghosts” give Cody a boner and Noel decides to help him out.





	SOMETHINGS MAKING ME CUM

The wind practically chewed through Noel’s hat as they walked from their Uber to the theatre. It was safe to say that they were more than a little drunk at this point and whatever jokes they had been making some how manifested into them arriving back at the theatre, after their show, at 2am. 

Right before the show the sound guy had been telling them about the supposed ghost encounters people had while they would work late into the night. Noel had blown it off, but the sound guy offered to loan them a key if they wanted to check it out for themselves. Cody accepted it, sliding it into his pocket mainly to be polite, but whispered to Noel that it was pretty sketch that this guy would just give them a key. Throughout the night they joked around about going and starting their own ghost investigation show. Maybe even doing an episode of the podcast there. All intending to be bits.

It was later that night, far too many beers later that Cody brought it up again. His eyes wild with excitement, he told Noel he was serious. He wanted to go ghost hunting. Noel tried to tell him it wasn’t a good idea, but the longer they sat on the bus, bored as shit, the more he was anxious to get out. Nothing was open this late in this town anyway, one of the downsides of not being in LA. He resigned, ordering an Uber and telling Cody to get his jacket. They asked Eden if he wanted to go, but he sleepily declined, falling asleep on one of the uncomfortable tiny couches. 

They entered the building using the loaned key and it was unnaturally spooky with most of the lights off. Once inside, the winter wind from outside howled, pushing their nerves to their end. It was almost sobering. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking out at the main lobby. Noel turned his head, his eyes meeting Cody who let out a nervous puff of air accompanied by what Noel believed Cody intended to be a laugh. He smiled back and got out his phone to use the flashlight. 

“So, what was your plan once we finally got out here?” Noel questioned, his voice echoing off the high ceilings. 

“Find ghosts.” Cody replied quietly, his voice almost shaky. 

“This is so fucking stupid, man.” Noel grumbled, leading Cody through the vacant lobby and past the giant double doors that were the focal point for hundreds of fans not even 6 hours ago. The doors let out a pained moan as Cody and Noel stepped through them, letting them shut behind them with an ominous click. 

After wandering around the empty theatre, they ended up sitting on the edge of the stage, their legs dangling off the side. Noel fiddled with his phone before turning off the flashlight. Cody cleared his throat. 

“Is anyone here with us?” He asked at full volume, causing Noel to cackle. Cody shot him a look before breaking into a laugh himself. 

“Bruh, this is so fucking lame.” Noel mused, looking out at the empty seats. The warmth from the alcohol still running through his system, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He’d made it to a place like this. He was able to make a living doing shit like this, with this idiot of a friend that was somehow able to convince him to go out looking for ghosts of all things. Noel glanced over at Cody, who had a similar look on his face. Cody grinned at Noel and it was so soft and genuine that it almost hurt Noel’s chest. At this time he didn’t care if he was being soft and a nerd, he was grateful. He was grateful for the tour, he was grateful for the podcast, and most of all he was grateful for Cody. The least he could do was humor him. Cody was just as appreciative of Noel, but was even more so as Noel began speaking to the ghosts as well. 

“Yeah, uh. If you’re out there fucking uhhh pull up.” Noel mumbled out, chuckling the whole time, leaning on Cody a little as he shouted. They met eyes again and they must’ve been a little more drunk than they thought cause as Cody looked into Noel’s eyes he found himself leaning in. With perfect timing, an indescribable noise came from the back left corner of the theatre. They froze in place, looking at each other with wide eyes, terrified. 

“What the fuck was that?” Cody whispered, urgent and almost pleading. Pleading for Noel to have the answers. Preferably an answer that wouldn’t mean something or someone was gonna murder them. 

“Is someone over there? We were given a key to this place.” Noel weakly shouted, mustering up as much confidence as he could. He was afraid, and if he was going on how hard Cody was gripping his arm, Cody was too. After a minute of silence the noise happened again, but this time it was louder. 

“Noel?!” Cody squealed as a reflex, dragging him up to his feet. As Cody pulled Noel off the side of the stage Noel squinted his eyes at the location of the sound. He could’ve sworn he saw movement, but he doesn’t trust his mind not to play tricks on him. Cody was walking quickly, his grip on Noel’s wrist only getting tighter. It would be painful if Noel didn’t find it so comforting. It was able to ground him, remind him that he wasn’t alone in whatever this would turn out to be. 

Cody was navigating the backstage like he fucking built the place, supposedly trying to lose the trail of whoever or whatever was trying to scare them. For once, Noel let Cody take the lead and didn’t speak up. Cody started slowing down as he neared a small door that was obviously some storage closet, opening the door and ushering Noel inside letting go of Noel’s wrist. Cody followed him and silently shut the door behind him locking it with the flimsy lock it had and quietly moving random shit in front of it. Noel brought his hand to the wrist Cody had been holding as a dull ache set over it. The feeling of Cody’s hand, phantasmal. 

Cody finally turned to him when he was satisfied with the door. They were practically right up against each other in this closet, no room to give each other any space. 

“I’m sorry about your wrist.” Cody whispered, after about a minute of listening intently for any movement outside their little panic room. Noel shrugged, dropping both hands to his sides. He didn’t know how to be in here comfortably. Right as he began to worry about that, a slight shuffling came from outside the door. Cody’s eyes went wide as he moved closer to Noel. Whether it was on purpose or not, Noel appreciated it. He found himself clutching onto Cody’s cheetah print lined jacket, as the shuffling faded. 

Suddenly, Cody stepped back, looking down briefly before immediately closing his eyes and sighing. Noel’s hands were still holding onto Cody so he moved with him, crashing against him in the small space. He opened his mouth to apologize but felt something against his hip. 

“Dude, are you hard right now?” Noel questioned, stepping back so he wasn’t leaning against Cody’s dick, but he kept his grip on his jacket. He didn’t feel safe enough to let go. 

“This place is fucking me up man! The ghost is like messing with me.” Cody attempted to explain as quiet as possible. 

“Are you saying the ghost is giving you a boner?” Noel inquired, this whole thing would’ve been laughable if he wasn’t afraid for his life. 

“I don’t know what else it could be dude.” Cody replied. Even in the minimal light Noel could still see the flush go over Cody’s face. Noel took a deep breath in to try to calm himself and ended up just smelling Cody. A scent that wasn’t as foreign as he would’ve thought it would be, it felt safe. The shuffling returned and out of instinct Noel pulled Cody flush against him, the bulge pressing into Noel’s hip. Cody’s breath hitched at that. Noel smirked as the shuffling faded again. 

“I guess we’ll be stuck in here for a while.” Noel whispered, not bothering to step back away from Cody who met eyes with Noel. He was searching for guidance here, was he supposed to pull away and apologize or stay where he was and... and what? That question was answered for him as Noel’s hands let go of its grip on Cody’s jacket and took them to the front of Cody’s jeans. 

“Is this cool?” Noel asked softly, not breaking eye contact with Cody. 

“Yeah.” Cody choked out, swallowing hard. The second he spoke, Noel undid the button and unzipped his fly. Cody held his breath as Noel smiled, palming Cody’s dick through his underwear. “Fuck.” Cody swore under his breath, his hands finding their place at Noel’s hips, his fingers going under Noel’s hoodie to touch the soft skin there. It was a gesture Noel was subtly distracted by as he pulled down Cody’s pants and underwear at the same time. Cody’s dick curled up against his stomach.  
Noel spat in one hand, and rubbed his palm down Cody’s dick spreading the wetness, pausing to gently move the pad of his thumb around the tip, collecting pre-come, and then moving his fingers loosely from tip to base and back again. Cody closed his eyes, thinking maybe he should imagine that it was a beautiful woman touching him, but his mind seemed to have gone blank. And even though he was fully aware that it was Noel’s hand on his dick, somehow that didn’t seem to matter. 

Noel loosened his grip even more, running his fingers along the vein that ran down the underside. Cody let out a soft groan before he could help himself, and his cock twitched in Noel’s palm. He half opened his eyes. Noel was looking infuriatingly smug. They had always been close but it surprised him that they both seemed just so comfortable with this. Noel moved closer to Cody as he jerked him off, his other hand moving to cup the back of Cody’s head, to play with the hair there. 

“D’you like that?” Noel was murmuring in his ear. 

“Mmmhm,” Cody’s voice had gone very high pitched. 

“Tell me how you want it, man.” Noel was using the same kind of voice as if he was offering to do Cody a favor only lower and deeper, a sort of voice which, objectively, Cody could see why people might see that as sexy.

“Harder,” Cody managed “Grip me harder, yes- ah, that’s it, and as fast as you—oh…”  
He broke off, as Noel immediately tightened his hand around him, moving faster with only a pause to spit in his hand again. That was it, that was exactly the technique he’d be using if he was alone, and yet, the fact that he wasn’t alone made it so much more exciting.

At some point, he’d leaned closer to Noel, his head in the crook of Noel’s neck. Noel rested his cheek against Cody’s and pressed his lips into his neck, hot and wet, and Cody shuddered, arching his head back as he offered his neck up.

“Bite me there,” he pleaded “Noel, I need—“  
He stopped speaking again as Noel, again, instantly responded to what he was thinking, parting his lips to suck down on Cody’s neck, inhaling sharply as though he wanted to breathe him all in, and biting down until Cody made a noise embarrassingly close to a whimper, squirming. Noel chuckled close to his ear and sucked hard on his neck, enough to leave a mark, but Cody really didn’t care at this moment.

“Oh-hh goddd…” he choked out, hips pistoning as he came, spurt after spurt, over Noel’s fist. Noel didn’t let go of him until his limp body had righted itself and Cody stepped back from Noel, pulling his pants back up and chanced an uncertain look at Noel who was busily wiping off his hands on a paper towel roll and seemed utterly unconcerned. 

“Them ghosts man.” Noel joked, smirking at Cody before listening out the door and hearing nothing. 

“Should we leave?” Cody questioned. 

“Yeah, but just know I’ll be expecting you to return the favor.” Noel replied. 

“Fair enough.” Cody answered as they shuffled out of the closet and out of the theatre.


End file.
